


Easter Spider

by AnimationNut



Series: Into the Spider-Chat [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spider-Gang, Team as Family, spider-fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut
Summary: The Easter Bunny brings treats to all the little girls and boys. The Easter Spider steals possessions and hides them throughout New York and forces the rightful owner to hunt them down. Miles is the Easter Spider. Peter is furious.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter B. Parker
Series: Into the Spider-Chat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508897
Comments: 19
Kudos: 159





	Easter Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Into the Spider-verse.
> 
> Happy Easter!

**_Miles has created a Private Chat_ **

**_Miles has invited Peni and Gwen to Private Chat_ **

**Miles:** If you were me, what would you steal from Peter to put in plastic Easter eggs?

**Gwen:** This is far too specific to be a hypothetical question.

**Peni:** His cell phone?

**Miles:** That’s on the list.

**Gwen:** You have a list?

**Miles:** All right, list is a generous term. It’s the only thing written down on my piece of paper. Everything else I’ve thought of is way too big.

**Gwen:** You gotta think about everyday necessities. What can’t he live without? Coffee? Shampoo? Wallet?

**Miles:** I did think about the wallet but I’m going to hide one of the eggs at the Statue of Liberty and he’s going to need money to pay for the ferry.

**Peni:** That is so mean!

**Miles:** Maybe, but you’re laughing, aren’t you?

**Peni:** Nooooooooo

**Miles:** Liar.

**Gwen:** How about his television remote?

**Miles:** Ooh that’s a good one.

**Peni:** He likes to shave everyday now, doesn’t he? You could take his razor and shaving cream.

**Miles:** Yes! I knew you guys would be able to help me out.

**Gwen:** Some of us are born with devious minds.

**Peni:** How many things do you have to take?

**Miles:** I was aiming for five, so I just need one more.

**Peni:** Your math is a little bit off, Miles.

**Miles:** I’m gonna put pizza slices in one of them. Gotta give him something good.

**Gwen:** You’re so nice.

**Miles:** I know.

**Peni:** What about his cologne that you used without asking and he got snappy?

**Miles:** YES! Perfect. Time to arrange a drop-off with MJ.

**Gwen:** If Peter asks we had nothing to do with this.

**Peni:** We were never here. We never had this conversation.

**Miles:** What conversation?

**Gwen:** Good man.

…

Miles was not much of a morning person. He usually tumbled out of bed exhausted and sluggish and, if he’d gotten a full night of sleep, would properly wake up halfway through first period. But on the morning of Good Friday, when the alarm app on his phone trilled, his eyes burst open and he sprang out of his bunk with a wide smile. He quickly turned off the alarm and wrestled out of his pajamas. Over his Spider-Man suit he put on a dark green hoodie and black jeans. He shoved his mask into his pocket and grabbed the bag of jumbo-sized glittery, pastel-coloured plastic Easter eggs.

Ganke was already home for the Easter holidays, but his parents weren’t expecting him until the evening. In order to pull off his prank he needed part of the day to himself, so he convinced his father he had some extra homework to do before he could go home and that he would call when he was ready to be picked up.

He tapped his PMT and transported a few blocks away from Peter’s apartment. He pinpointed the convenience store where he and Mary Jane had arranged to meet. He crossed the street, the sunlight shining brightly down on him. He leaned against the brick exterior, watching as people scurried by, some dressed in their church best and others already on a grocery run, lugging bulging plastic bags.

The redhead arrived a few minutes later, wearing a light pink blouse and a white skirt. She beamed at Miles and opened her arms. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hey, MJ.” Miles stepped into her embrace and hugged her tightly. “Did he suspect anything?”

Mary Jane grinned. “He just barely managed to say goodbye to me when I woke him up to tell him I was leaving. He was out like a rock when I started rattling around his apartment.”

“Awesome!”

He knelt on the ground and pulled out some eggs. He cracked open a pink one as Mary Jane fished out Peter’s cell phone from her purse. He slipped it into the egg and snapped it shut. It was a perfect fit and Mary Jane said in amusement, “He’s going to have no idea what’s coming.”

“This is going to be amazing,” said Miles excitedly.

“Be sure to put that one where no one will ever find it,” cautioned Mary Jane.

“I will.”

She continued to remove the pilfered items from her purse; a remote, a razor which, along with the blades, were secured in a sandwich bag, shaving cream and a tall, skinny glass bottle of cologne. Miles placed them in different coloured eggs and stuck them in his backpack.

“All set?” asked Mary Jane.

“Just gotta pick up the pizza. Thanks so much for helping me. There’s no way I could have gone in his apartment without him knowing.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Mary Jane ruffled his hair fondly. “Have a good Easter, Miles.”

“Thanks! Happy Passover!”

Mary Jane wiggled her fingers in farewell and walked down the street. Miles ducked into an alley and fumbled to pull his mask over his features. “Time for the Easter Spider to roll out!”

…

Still in the dregs of slumber, it took Peter a moment to process that his phone was not in its usual spot on the floor by the mattress. He paused his blind patting to sit up and squint at the hardwood floor. “Weird,” he muttered with a yawn.

He stumbled to his feet and stretched his arms over his head, loosening the knot of tension in his back. He poked his head in the kitchen to check the time flashing on the microwave display, which informed him it was just past eight in the morning. He shuffled into the bathroom and turned on the tap, splashing cold water onto his face. As droplets clouded his vision he reached for his razor, only to touch cold porcelain.

He rubbed at his eyes with a towel and glanced in bewilderment at the sink countertop. The place reserved for his razor was empty. He furrowed his brow and rummaged through his drawers in search for it. Instead of coming upon his razor stuck beneath a tube of toothpaste he found that his spare razor blades and shaving cream were also missing.

“What the heck is going on?” he said in confusion.

Misplacing his cell phone wasn’t odd. He did once every few weeks. But his shaving supplies did not leave the bathroom and he distinctly remembered seeing them before he turned in for the night.

He prowled through his small, overpriced apartment, turning over couch cushions, shaking out his blanket, pawing through cupboards and peeking into closets. He kept a mental check of the other items he couldn’t find—his television remote and his cologne.

He stood in his living room, hands on his hips and apprehension on his features. “Is being aware of the possibility of having early-onset Alzheimer’s mean I don’t have it?”

His multidimensional laptop chirped, signifying that he was being summoned. He spun on his heel and approached the device, lifting up the lid to see a private message from Miles.

**_Miles has created a Private Chat_ **

**_Miles has invited Peter B to Private Chat_ **

**Miles: @Peter B** I might be able to help you find some items you may be missing. I’m outside when you’re ready.

Peter’s eyes narrowed. “Miles. Of course. Should have known.”

He got dressed and went to the first-floor landing of his apartment complex. When he stepped outside it was to see Miles resting against a streetlamp, his headphones snug around his ears. He immediately snatched them off when he spotted Peter and a devilish smirk curled across his face.

“Morning, man. Wasn’t sure if you’d be up yet.”

“Give me my stuff,” growled Peter.

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll get it all back.”

Peter lunged for the boy and Miles ducked under his arm. Peter grabbed hold of the backpack and yanked it off Miles’ shoulders. He peeled back the zipper and stared blankly at the bright ovals he found inside. He plucked one out and gave an experimental twist. The halves came apart and Peter slowly looked up.

Miles grinned broadly. “Hope you’re ready for an Easter egg hunt.”

“You little—”

Miles latched onto the streetlamp and quickly shimmied his way up as Peter advanced towards him. “Relax!”

“Relax?” snapped Peter, throwing the backpack to the ground. “You stuck my cell phone in a plastic egg and hid it who-knows-where!”

“I-knows-where.”

“Miles,” hissed Peter.

He set a hand on the streetlamp and Miles jumped off, landing neatly on the cement sidewalk a few feet away. “I promise your stuff is going to be fine! You just gotta find it.”

He thrust a piece of paper at Peter, who snatched it from his fingers. There were five locations listed and Peter’s jaw dropped. “Brooklyn Bridge, Central Park—you hid my stuff in public places?!”

“It’s not like I put them somewhere obvious where anyone can find them. I’m not stupid.”

“I disagree.”

Miles pouted. “I know you’re angry but that’s no reason to get mean.”

“How did you do all this?” demanded Peter, carting his fingers through his hair. “How did you get my stuff without me realizing you were in my apartment?”

“I didn’t. That would be impossible. That’s why I got MJ to help me.”

The horrified look on Peter’s face was priceless and Miles whipped out his phone to snap a quick picture. Infuriated, Peter reached for it but Miles danced nimbly out of his way. “This will go by a lot faster if you just cooperate.”

Peter’s hands clenched into fists and he paced in front of his apartment, making strangled noises of frustration. Miles rocked back on his heels, his lips twitching, and he gave a cheerful wave at the few passersby who cast Peter suspicious looks.

“Fine,” Peter ground out. “Fine. I’ll go along with your stupid prank. But when this over, you are so dead, kid.”

“All right!” whooped Miles. “Where do you want to go first?”

Peter crumpled up the paper and tossed it at Miles, who nicked it out of the air. “Oh, I get a choice?” asked Peter sarcastically.

“Sure. It’s your Easter egg hunt.”

“Brooklyn Bridge, here we come,” said Peter sourly.

They found a secluded place to put on their masks and soon they were swinging through the streets. Miles kept a cautious distance behind Peter, for the anger and irritation was practically radiating from the man.

When they reached the Brooklyn Bridge embankment dozens of people began whispering excitedly and holding out their phones for pictures and videos. Peter ignored them, moving to lean against the metal railings and looking at the embankment that surrounded them.

“All right, where’s the egg?”

Miles pointed towards the bridge, which stretched seemingly endlessly in the distance. “On there.”

Peter stared. “You actually put it on the bridge.”

“Yup.”

“Miles, that bridge is over a thousand meters long.”

“Pretty cool, right?”

“I am not searching the entire Brooklyn Bridge, Miles!”

“You don’t have to search the whole bridge. You just gotta search the underside.”

_“The underside is a thousand meters long.”_

Miles should have been terrified by the drop in Peter’s voice, but he was having too much fun. He shrugged his shoulders and replied cheekily, “It’s not bad when you’re swinging.”

“Then you’re coming with me,” growled Peter.

“Sure,” said Miles, who didn’t have any plans of missing a moment of this.

Together they set off, attaching their webs to the girders as they made their way over the lapping dark waters. The wind whistled past them and Peter kept his eyes out for a spot of colour against the dull grey. The further he went without seeing an egg, the more his vexation spilled over and the curses that erupted from him were carried by the wind. Miles tried in vain to hold in his laughter, using his phone to film a quick video of Peter’s furious freak out.

“I swear Miles, when this is over, I am going to murder you!” ranted Peter. “This is so stupid! How did you even come up with this?”

“I saw a guy do it on MeTube!” he answered. “I was inspired!”

“I hate MeTube!”

Three hundred meters down the bridge, Peter found a purple egg stuck to a girder with webbing. He immediately swung up to it and pried it free. He cracked it open and removed a shimmering bottle of cologne.

“See? I told you your stuff would be safe!” said Miles.

“Do you know much this cologne costs?” asked Peter, aghast. “It does not deserve to be stuck to the Brooklyn Bridge like some dollar-store spray.”

Miles rolled his eyes, the wind battering him lightly as he held on to a strand of webbing. Peter was upside-down, his feet planted firmly on a girder. “You know, for a cheapskate, I didn’t think expensive cologne was your thing.”

“There are some things you just can’t cheap out on, Miles, and one of them is cologne.” He handed it to Miles, who stuffed the bottle into his backpack. “Another thing you don’t cheap out on is a cell phone. Where’s my cell phone, Miles?”

“You gotta hunt for it! Geez, man, catch on already.”

…

Peter stood at the perimeter of the North Woods of Central Park. He stared at the thicket of the deciduous trees and groaned. “Miles.”

“Yeeees?”

“North Woods is the largest of Central Park’s woodlands.”

“Is it?” asked Miles innocently.

“Why do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you. I love you. That’s why I torment you.”

Peter extended his arms, gesturing to the forty-acre forest. “I am not going through all of this just for my razor.”

“It could be your cell phone.”

“You better not have put my cell phone in Central Park,” said Peter warningly.

“No one is gonna find it! Stop freaking. Try to have some fun!” When Peter stared at him, the lenses of his mask narrowing, Miles sighed. “Fine. I put it along the trail. You just have to follow it.”

“The trail is almost four miles long.”

“Nah, it’s way longer than just four of me.”

Peter pressed a hand against his forehead, torn between screaming and laughing, and settled for a high-pitched gurgle. “I cannot with you today.”

He stormed down the trail and Miles snickered into his hand. They traversed down the path, the birds chirping overhead and the leaves rustling as the wind caressed them. In the distance was the sound of trickling water and the serenity of the environment caused the agitation to ease from Peter’s body.

“Seriously, bud, I don’t know what goes on in your head.”

“I don’t know either, if that helps. Does that mean you’re done being mad?”

Peter snorted. “Let’s just say I’m less inclined to strangle you at any given second.”

Miles grinned. “How much willpower did it take you to keep from doing it?”

“All of it.”

A few minutes into their walk Miles spotted a brown bunny snuggled beneath a bush. He grasped Peter’s wrist and gave it a tug. “Hey, maybe he can help you,” he joked.

“Ha ha. You know what sucks the most about this?”

“What?”

“I don’t even celebrate Easter.”

“I know, but there’s no such thing as Passover eggs. Trust me, I looked.”

A quarter of the way down the trail Peter’s keen eyes spotted a bright blue lump stuck to a tree branch. He used his webbing to pull it towards him and he opened it. Five slices of pizza were crammed inside and Peter pulled off his mask, shoving it into his pocket.

“I’m starving.”

Miles quickly followed suit, tucking his mask away and watching in amusement as Peter lifted up a slice and took a massive bite. “See? I’m not completely mean.”

“Where the heck did you get eggs this big, anyway?”

“The Internet.”

“Bethesda Fountain is on the list, right?” he asked thickly, his mouth full of dough and cheese.

“Yup.”

Peter polished off the pizza long before they reached the fountain and Miles tossed the grease-coated egg into a trash can. Peter stood before the structure, staring up at the bronze statue of the Angel of the Waters. The water gushed from the spout into the upper basin, where it then poured into the massive surrounding pool.

“You put it in the pool, didn’t you?”

“It was the obvious option,” said Miles.

Peter grit his teeth together and moved forwards. “You’re supposed to wait an hour after eating before getting into the water!” he called over his shoulder.

“That’s a myth! And it’s barely going to reach your ankles, dude!”

The water was freezing and the scenarios of revenge jumped back to the forefront of Peter’s mind as he trudged through the water. He took a deep breath and plunged his head below the surface, keeping his eyes open.

His eyes stung fiercely and his ears felt like chips of ice but he found a pink smudge towards the middle of the fountain. He straightened up with a gasp and made his way to the Easter egg. He grabbed it and wasted no time in climbing out of the fountain, shivering as water dripped from his body.

“Come over here!” he called.

Miles shook his head hard, lowering his phone and jamming it in his pocket. The girls were going to love seeing Peter splash around a fountain. “Heck no!”

Peter grumbled under his breath and sloshed over to Miles. He cracked open the egg and stared at the sandwich baggie which contained his razor and razor blades and the can of shaving cream nestled next to it.

“So not worth it.”

“Man, these have a good seal,” said Miles in awe, as there was no water at all inside the egg.

Peter shoved the egg at Miles, who secured it in his backpack. “Let’s get the Statue of Liberty done and over with. You better have money on you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m paying for my own ferry ticket.”

“You should be paying for mine!”

“I don’t have _that_ much on me.”

…

After swinging around New York so Peter could dry off the pair boarded the ferry departing from Liberty State Park. They arrived at the Statue of Liberty and once they were inside, they slipped away from the crowd and huddled in a corner.

“If you put it in the stairs, I’m going to kill you.”

“No! You think I want to climb all those steps? I put it outside.”

“It’s on the Statue of Liberty?!”

“Yeah! Way easier, right?”

Peter could not argue that point, so he refrained from saying anything at all as he donned his mask. Miles followed him back outside and they swung their way up the tall copper statue. Peter figured there was really only one place for Miles to hide an Easter egg and went all the way up the crown. Sure enough, stuck to one of the tips, was a yellow egg.

“This was your fastest one yet!” Miles cheered. “Good job!”

Peter opened the egg and groaned. “Seriously?”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t go the Empire State Building until last,” said Miles with a wide grin.

Peter handed Miles the television remote and scowled. “Now we have to wait until the ferry is ready to leave!”

“Hey, at least we’ve got a fantastic view!” Miles leaned against a crown tip and stared at the expanse of the water. He could feel Peter’s glare on the back of his neck. “You’re tempted to push me off, aren’t you?”

“So, so tempted.”

…

The last hiding spot was the Empire State Building. Peter craned his neck up to regard the hundred-and-two story building. “You put it on the outside?”

“Yup.”

“You put my cell phone on the outside of the Empire State Building.”

“Where no one would ever be able to steal it.”

“I suggest you take this time to run, Miles.”

Miles paled beneath his mask. He had been so caught up in the hilarity of Peter trudging around New York in search of his possessions that he had forgotten about the inevitable consequences. “Oh crap.”

He turned on his heel, aimed his wrist at the nearest skyscraper and took off swinging. His blood pounded in his ears and he twisted amongst the buildings, his mind racing.

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap. I still have his stuff. I can’t take his stuff home where he won’t be able to get it for a few days. It’ll just tick him off more._

He smacked his PMT and ended up in Peter’s apartment. He hurriedly dumped out the contents of his backpack, Peter’s possessions and the plastic Easter eggs, onto the mattress and transported to his dorm. He shoved the necessary textbooks into his backpack and seized his suitcase.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Miles screamed as a hand clamped onto his arm. “No, wait—”

Peter looped an arm around Miles’ waist and flipped him over onto the bottom bunk. Miles flailed his arms and yelped as his back struck the mattress. Peter held him down with one arm as the other mercilessly tickled his sides.

Miles broke into peals of laughter, wriggling madly as he tried to escape. “Peeeeteeer!”

Peter grinned. “What?”

“Stoooooop!”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Pleeeeaaase!”

The tickling stopped and Miles gasped for breath in between giggles. He rolled over and all humour left him at the sight of Peter with his cell phone in his possession. Miles frantically patted his pocket and cried, “Oh no, dude—”

“Don’t worry. The Easter Bunny will let you know where to find it on Sunday,” said Peter with a wicked smile. “Enjoy your weekend, buddy.”

He tapped his PMT and vanished. Miles sunk into the mattress with a defeated moan. “Okay, fine. I deserved that.”

_I guess I’m walking home._

…

**_Peter B has uploaded 5 Photo Files_ **

**Peter B:** Happy Easter, buddy.

**Miles:** NO

**Porker:** Uh why did B share pictures of Easter eggs stuck to subway trains and why is Miles freaking out about it?

**Gwen:** Ooh your prank backfired!

**Peter B:** You knew about his prank?

**Gwen:** No of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?

**Peter B:** Mmm-hmm. Brat.

**Peni:** What did he take, Miles?

**Miles:** My cell phone.

**Gwen:** How did you not see that coming?

**Miles:** I can’t believe it went so wrong.

**Noir:** If you want to play jokes, you gotta be able to take them, rookie.

**Miles:** Yeah, yeah. All right, Peter, I offer you an apology. This really does suck.

**Peter B:** Doesn’t it?

**Porker:** Wait. So Miles’ cell phone is stuck to one of those five trains and he’s going to have to chase them down until he finds it?

**Peter B:** Yup

**Miles:** Peter someone’s gonna see it and confiscate it!

**Peter B:** It’s on the top of the trains, Miles. No one is looking on the top of subway trains. Be grateful I’m not making you scale the Statue of Liberty.

**Noir:** Excuse me?

**Peni:** Miles made Peter go on an Easter egg hunt through his New York City. He put them in very strange places.

**Porker:** Niiiiiice, Picasso!

**Peter B:** It was so not.

**Peter B:** Go run down those trains, bud.

**Miles:** I so hope I get it on the first try.

**_Miles has logged off_ **

**_Peter B has created a Private Chat_ **

**_Peter B has invited Porker, Noir, Gwen and Peni to Private Chat_ **

**Peter B:** All the eggs are empty. I’m sneaking a sixth one into his room when he’s out on a wild goose chase.

**Gwen:** YES

**Peni:** And I thought Miles was being mean!

**Peter B:** He started it.

**Noir:** You’re certainly finishing it.

**Porker:** It’s evil and I love it.

**Peter B:** Thank you. I’ve got some chocolate to soften the blow.

**Gwen:** Miles isn’t here, so be honest. What’d you think of his prank?

**Peter B:** It was freaking brilliant.


End file.
